1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pad, more particularly to a pad including flexible sheets disposed to alternate with columns of rigid elements so as to alleviate users' sudden hot or cold feeling upon contact with the pad.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most conventional seat pads are air-permeable. For example, a conventional seat pad includes: a plurality of rigid elements that are in the form of balls or beads and that are made from natural crystals, artificial crystals, woods, or bamboos; and a string unit extending through the rigid elements so as to tie the rigid elements together. Although there is a gap present between every adjacent pair of the rigid elements to ensure air permeability, the user will intimately contact the rigid elements when the user sits on the seat pad. Therefore, when the seat pad is used during winter, the user will experience a sudden cold feeling. On the other hand, if the seat pad is used during summer, the user experiences discomfort when sitting thereon.
Therefore, there is a need in the art to provide a seat pad that makes the user feel more comfortable.